Drops
All monsters have a chance to drop items (Armor , Weapons , Accessories) when killed. Region bosses have an additional chance to drop pets, as well as an increased chance of dropping higher quality (magic, rare, etc.) items. Pet Drop Chance Formula: Random (1-99) < 20 * ( 1 + Player Luck / 200 ) Where if random is less than the value, you will receive a pet. The limit to this formula is that luck is capped at 200 for this calculation. Item Drop Value (Ratio) Formula Ratio = ( Monster CP / Player CP + Map Modifier ) * ( 1 + ( Player Luck / 300 ) ) * Title Modifier This formula determines a ratio which is then multiplied by 30 to get the sale value of the item. Given this fact, you can determine the "ratio" of your item by dividing the sale value of your item by 30. If your item has been improved by smithing you can use the alternate formula of: Sale Value / ( 30 * ( 1 + Upgrade Level )) Example: I have a +7 Necklace with a value of 5080. To figure out my ratio using this, I would use the formula: 5080 / ( 30 * ( 1 + 7 )) Or simply, 5080/240, which gives 21.16 as my Ratio. Item drop chance formula The only insight we have into the item drop rate and quality formula is available here: http://puu.sh/2a9PY This image is missing key parts which means we do not have enough information to comment on this subject fully yet. Please feel free to edit if you have access to the rest of the formula not shown. Maximum Item Value From Region Bosses (Minimum Luck Req) Displayed below is the minimum luck required to obtain maximum item value loot from all region bosses. Some Luck values are impossible to reach. Calculations were based off of the given formula for Item Drop Quality, and the Monster CP modifier is based on the lowest Region Boss CP observed. Also, there are instances in which Luck can make CP irrelevant, See the value under "Infinity" to find where luck allows for maximum item value regardless of Player and Monster CP. CP values at the top refer to player CP. *The luck value listed in this column means that if you have that amount of luck, then your CP and Monster CP is irrelevant and your will always get max value items from the Region Boss. *Negative values mean that the Monster/Player CP ratio is so high that even if you were able to have negative values for luck, you would still be able to get the maximum item value for the area as long as the value that you have is not more negative than the value shown. If this edit is not welcome on this particular page, I'm new, and I thought I would contribute, so feel free to undo this edit. The values given work because they match the map modifier. So any value approaching infinity for player CP will yield an item ratio that infinitely approaches 65 from positive infinity.